(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a developing device and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
Hitherto, a developing device that develops an electrostatic latent image on an image carrier using developer containing charged toner, and an image forming apparatus that includes such a developing device and that forms a toner image are known. In recent years, for example, a developing device including magnet rollers that, by rotating while carrying the developer by magnetic force, transport developer to an image carrier is proposed.